In recent years, television receivers (hereinafter referred to as TVs) capable of downloading content items using communication called “Internet television” or “smart TV” and playing back the content items are becoming mainstream (for example, see Patent Literatures (hereinafter referred to as PTLs) 1 to 3).
For example, such a TV is included in a broadcast receiving apparatus that receives a broadcast content item and is connected to the Internet. The TV searches for a video that is a desired communication content via the connected Internet, and downloads and plays back the video. Furthermore, an on-demand TV receives a content item streaming-distributed from a video/music distribution site, and plays back the content. The TV downloads and executes an application program, such as a game and a utility, and has a communication function, such as a social network service,